


Fight For Freedom

by Draconixia



Series: Fight! [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconixia/pseuds/Draconixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Une étrange épidémie vient de s’abattre sur l’ensemble de la planète. La Corée du Sud, la Chine ainsi que l’Europe ont été les premiers à être touchés par le phénomène, plongeant une partie de sa population locale dans l’hystérie et l’incompréhension la plus totale. A l’heure où je vous parle, plusieurs émeutes éclatent dans les grandes villes, des groupes d’infectés se forment, répandant la terreur et contaminant le reste de la population.</p>
<p>Nous tenons à avertir nos chers téléspectateurs, si vous remarquez le moindre comportement suspect venant de l’un de vos amis, membre de votre famille ou même venant de vous, veuillez sans plus attendre appeler le numéro vert qui s’affiche sur votre écran."</p>
<p>Multifandoms, je les ajouterais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, tout le monde, je décide finalement de poster mes travaux sur AO3, j'ose espérer que les quelques lecteurs qui passeront par-ici aimeront cette histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, pour m'aider à avancer sachant que cette fanfiction risque d'être très longue.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**Fight For Freedom**

**Prologue**

_Une étrange épidémie vient de s’abattre sur l’ensemble de la planète. La Corée du Sud, la Chine ainsi que l’Europe ont été les premiers à être touchés par le phénomène, plongeant une partie de sa population locale dans l’hystérie et l’incompréhension la plus totale. A l’heure où je vous parle, plusieurs émeutes éclatent dans les grandes villes, des groupes d’infectés se forment, répandant la terreur et contaminant le reste de la population._

_Le changement de comportement, le développement d’une psychose plus la modification de la couleur des yeux semblent constituer les principaux symptômes de cette affection. Le ministère de la santé est à ce jour dans l’impossibilité d’expliquer ce phénomène, néanmoins, le Ministre de la Santé a souligné au cours d’une interview « qu’ils allaient prendre des mesures afin d’éradiquer ce mal inconnu. » Toujours selon le ministre, une zone de quarantaine va être établie autour de ces pays infectés « dans le but de protéger les pays frontaliers », les gouvernements occidentaux leur suggèrent de « fermer leurs frontières et d’examiner voire d’arrêter tout individu entrant sur ou sortant de leur territoire. »_

_Le gouvernement coréen a également demandé expressément un soutien militaire venant de l’Organisation des Nations Unies pour les aider à contenir les malades._

_Des recherches sont menées par les plus grands chercheurs au monde afin d’aider les pays touchés par cette épidémie qui selon eux risqueraient de changer l’humanité pour du bon si les mesures de sécurité n’étaient pas respectées._

_Nous tenons à avertir nos chers téléspectateurs, si vous remarquez le moindre comportement suspect venant de l’un de vos amis, membre de votre famille ou même venant de vous, veuillez sans plus attendre appeler le numéro vert qui s’affiche sur votre écran._

_C’était Park Hyunsik de JTSeoul._


	2. Chapitre 1

** Fight For Freedom **

**Chapitre I**

_Octobre 2008, à Séoul._

« Oh non, Yongguk, reste avec moi. Ne t’endors surtout pas. » Suppliait faiblement un adolescent, transportant le dénommé Yongguk.

Le jeune homme essayait de garder une allure rapide mais le poids de Yongguk sur son dos le ralentissait considérablement. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait de plus en plus et son souffle était depuis quelques temps déjà saccadé. Pour autant, il ne lâchait pas le fil et tentait par tous les moyens de semer ses poursuivants. Il essayait d’ignorer le fait que son frère s’alourdissait, signe que sa blessure s’aggravait. Il faisait également mine d’ignorer ce liquide poisseux qui rendait ses mains glissantes. Il ne disposait pas suffisamment de temps pour se poser d’autres questions. Ils avaient tous les deux un point de rendez-vous à atteindre et le plus vite possible. Ce n’était qu’une simple question de minutes avant que ses poursuivants ne les rattrapent et à ce moment-là ils seraient tous les deux finis.

« Hyung, j-j’ai mal. » La voix de son cadet à peine plus forte qu’un murmure résonna à son oreille.

Le cœur de Yongnam se serra. Son jumeau souffrait, lui, son grand frère, ne pouvait rien faire pour l’apaiser. Si Yongguk perdait connaissance, il aurait peu de chances pour le sauver. Il ne pourrait pas le conduire à l’hôpital, ils seraient très vite dénoncés et seraient interceptés par _eux_.  L’aîné le savait et en tant que grand frère, Yongnam ne pouvait pas leur laisser Yongguk.

Il le sentait depuis qu’il était tout jeune, Yongguk était spécial. Ses suppositions s’étaient confirmées quelques heures auparavant quand Yongguk avait failli disparaître. Il était leur clé, leur chance de pouvoir enfin rétablir l’ordre dans cette société, dans ce monde qui avait sombré. Son frère était spécial, c’était son devoir de le protéger. Quitte à y perdre lui-même la vie, il en valait le coup.

Yongnam essaya du mieux qu’il pût d’inspirer de l’air dans ses poumons pour lui répondre. Sa voix sortait difficilement à cause de l’effort intense qu’il faisait. Porter son jumeau était une véritable épreuve. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pris l’initiative de faire de la musculation ? Pourquoi ?

« J-je sais Yongguk, je ne le s-s-s-sais que trop bien. S-seulement il va f-falloir que tu tiennes assez longtemps. » Yongnam fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il continua de manière plus posée resserrant sa prise sur le postérieur de son frère. « On va retrouver Natasha, on va la retrouver et tu verras avec elle, on s’en sortira. »

Il reporta son attention sur sa route tourna à des carrefours voulant à tout prix mener en bateau les différentes personnes qui le suivaient à la trace. Il gagnait quelques secondes tant bien que mal mais Yongnam ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses bras faiblissaient et la chaleur de l’automne commençait à lui monter le sang à la tête. Il mourrait de chaud, toutefois, il devait prendre sur lui.

Yongnam regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir anticipé cet évènement. Il avait toujours su qu’un jour ou l’autre quelqu’un viendrait pour son frère. Ce jour était arrivé plus vite qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Il aurait pu s’entraîner physiquement. Il aurait pu mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il avait préféré s’entraîner avec Hyunsu et approfondir leur lien. Il avait été stupide sur ce coup-là. Pourtant Hyunsu l’avait prévenu. Il lui avait bien dit que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que quelqu’un ne le trahisse. Que quelqu’un vende son cadet. Et ce quelqu’un avait été leurs propres parents.

Yongnam mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner cette trahison. Yongnam se faisait un point d’honneur à leur faire payer un jour, quand ils seraient tous les deux en sécurité. La faible voix de Yongguk résonna une fois de plus dans son cou.

« Hyung… » dit-il de plus en plus faiblement. « J’ai peur…»

Yongnam continuait sa course de plus belle se repassant le plan dans sa tête bien qu’un fin sourire ironique vint orner ses lèvres. Le grand Bang Yongguk avait peur de mourir. Lui qui n’avait jamais arrêté de lui rabâcher qu’il n’avait peur de rien ni de personne ; s’il n’avait pas été dans une situation dangereuse, Yongnam en aurait presque rigolé. Toutefois, il se gifla mentalement. S’il commençait à s’égarer, il pouvait dire adieu à leur liberté commune.

Il profita de l’ombre d’une grande poubelle pour s’arrêter quelques secondes. Il perdait du temps, il le savait pertinemment mais Yongnam s’épuisait. Il n’était pas un super homme, il était encore jeune et malgré lui, il n’avait pas pensé à travailler son endurance. Il profita de cette petite pause pour remettre Yongguk en place. Il ne pouvait pas s’inquiéter de son silence. S’il cédait à l’angoisse, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver son sang-froid.

L’aîné jeta un coup d’œil dans une ruelle vérifiant que la voie était libre avant de repartir à vive allure. Ils n’étaient plus très loin. Heureusement qu’il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Il pouvait remercier son jumeau qui l’avait embarqué plus jeune dans ses vadrouilles. S’il n’avait pas été aussi embêtant avec lui, ils seraient morts à l’heure qu’il était.

Yongnam prit finalement de la vitesse en constatant que le bâtiment n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui. Il retint presque un cri de soulagement en apercevant la porte vitrée d’un bâtiment blanc délabré. Ils étaient sauvés pour le moment.

Yongnam s’engouffra dans l’entrée, ne se souciant guère de claquer la porte et de faire sursauter les clients. Il les mit dehors prétextant une affaire urgente. Sa sœur pouvait l’engueuler plus tard, pour l’heure, ils avaient besoin de son aide.

« Yongnam ! Oh ! Il t’arrive quoi là pour foutre dehors tous mes clients ? Ça fait des mois qu’ils attendent un tatou-Oh mon Dieu ! Dépose-le là ! Vite ! »

Yongnam fit comme lui avait ordonné sa sœur et allongea Yongguk sur le canapé, à droite de l’entrée. Il en profita pour descendre les volets des fenêtres et alluma la lumière. Natasha quant à elle examina prudemment son plus jeune frère. Il était bouillant de fièvre, suait et respirait difficilement. Elle se mit à penser qu’il aurait dû passer à l’hôpital et non dans son établissement. Si son état empirait, cela pourrait très mal se finir pour Yongguk. Elle souleva son polo et jura soudainement en prêtant attention à la blessure. Il fallait la désinfecter de toute urgence, elle jeta un coup d’œil à son autre frère qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Yongnam paraissait être alerté du moindre détail, du moindre son, se retournant à chaque craquement.

Le cerveau de Yongnam tournait effectivement à plein régime. S’ils avaient de la chance, _ces gens_ passeraient devant la boutique sans remarquer qu’ils venaient d’y entrer. Cependant Yongnam ne se faisait pas d’illusion, malheureusement _ils_ n’étaient pas stupides et en plus, leur réseau était immense. Yongguk et Yongnam étaient faits comme des rats. A moins que… à moins qu’ils ne s’échappent avant qu’ _ils_ ne puissent mettre la main sur Yongguk.

« Que s’est-il passé pour qu’il soit blessé ? » intervint Natasha qui s’attelait à désinfecter comme elle pouvait la blessure de son cadet.

Affolé, Yongnam jeta un œil prudent à la porte arrière de la boutique, ignorant les interrogations de sa sœur. S’ _ils_ ne passaient pas par la porte principale, _ils_ allaient forcément viser celle de derrière. Yongnam alla donc vérifier laissant sa sœur tenter de soigner la blessure de Yongguk. Le plus âgé des jumeaux ne pouvait que compter sur Natasha. Seule elle saurait protéger comme il se devait Yongguk. Yongnam prit la sortie de secours avant de tomber sur le véhicule de sa sœur. Un gros bolide comme elle les aimait. Un gros bolide qui ne passait pas forcément inaperçu. Mais suffisamment avec une petite diversion de son cru. Cela pourrait fonctionner.

Il retourna dans la salle principale remarquant que Natasha avait éteint les lumières et avait allumé une lampe non loin d’elle. Elle avait compris que ses deux frères couraient tous les deux un danger bien trop important pour que Yongnam perde son sang-froid.

« Yongnam, explique-moi ce qu’il se passe bon sang ? Je ne comprends pas ! Et pourquoi Yongguk est blessé ? Vous vous êtes bagarrés avec une bande de voyous c’est ça ? Et il a voulu te défendre ? »

Yongnam qui s’était replongé dans ses pensées murmuraient inlassablement des « non ». Ils devaient partir immédiatement. Les secondes s’écoulaient bien trop lentement à son goût et l’inquiétude de sa sœur ne faisait que les ralentir. Il pointa du doigt Yongguk, Natasha suivit son geste, intriguée.

«  _Genius_  » lui dit-il. « C’était un putain de Genius Natasha. Et il ne doit pas tomber entre leurs mains. Non…non. **Non**! Jamais. Vous devez partir sur-le-champ. Natasha. Prends-le et cassez-vous. »

Natasha le regarda longuement avant de se redresser brusquement. Elle récupéra quelques affaires autour d’elle, son sac qu’elle passa à son cou puis ceci fait, redressa Yongguk pour le maintenir debout. Yongguk avait une bonne tête de plus qu’elle, toutefois, elle parvint à le maintenir fermement. Elle passa alors un de ces bras autour de son cou tandis qu’elle le prenait par la taille. Vu la pâleur de Yongguk, Yongnam se dit qu’il avait dû tomber dans l’inconscience pendant la petite pause. Le plus âgé des jumeaux l’observa, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque détail, chaque pli, chaque fossette de son visage. Il ne savait pas encore s’ils allaient se revoir un jour. Peut-être jamais.

Natasha qui avait dû comprendre son plan au moment même où Yongnam avait prononcé ces mots, emmena Yongguk dans sa voiture et le déposa dans le siège passager. Elle le coiffa d’un bob qu’un client avait laissé avant de se faire mettre dehors par Yongnam. Le visage dissimulé, il pourrait se faire passer pour un pêcheur endormi. Elle revint cependant vers Yongnam pour le prendre dans ses bras. L’embrassade dura quelques secondes qui parurent aux yeux de Yongnam être des heures. Elle lui caressa tendrement la tête avant de le lâcher. Yongnam était conscient que c’était sûrement la dernière fois qu’il voyait son frère et sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas les laisser partir, toutefois, pour les protéger il le fallait. Il devait s’éloigner des deux personnes auxquelles il comptait le plus.

Il lui murmura :

« Prends soin de lui. Et fais gaffe à son pouvoir, il est dangereux. Au signal de Hyunsu, appuie sur le champignon. »

Elle essuya la larme qui avait traversé ses grosses défenses mentales. Elle acquiesça à l’entente du prénom de son ami. Natasha avait été la seule personne au courant de son pouvoir. Elle était la seule à qui Yongnam en avait parlé et bientôt, elle disparaîtrait emportant son secret à sa suite. En dehors d’elle, personne d’autre ne savait qu’il était un Genius.

Yongnam, voulant éviter les adieux qui traînaient en longueur se retourna sèchement et se coupa à la vue de sa grande sœur. Ce n’était pas son genre de s’épancher de la sorte. Il allait devoir agir prudemment par la suite. Hyunsu était leur dernier espoir de fuite, leur dernière chance.

Natasha, bouleversée à l’idée de laisser son jeune frère derrière elle, se retourna à son tour la mort dans l’âme. Elle devait honorer la volonté de Yongnam. Il voulait se sacrifier pour son frère, bien qu’elle soit contre cette décision, elle ne pouvait lui imposer son choix. Il avait pris sa décision il y a bien longtemps. Il lui avait toujours dit que si ce dernier courait un quelconque danger, il se sacrifierait pour lui. Ils étaient jumeaux et les liens qui les unissaient étaient assez forts. Yongnam avait toujours beaucoup trop aimé son frère, au point même de négliger sa propre santé ou sa propre vie. Il était loyal et c’était cette loyauté qui le poussait aujourd’hui à se sacrifier.

Natasha monta dans sa voiture en couvrant son frère blessé d’une couverture. Son état empirait, il grelottait. Pourtant en cette soirée d’octobre, il faisait chaud, seule une brise légère soufflait sur Séoul. Il fallait à tout prix trouver un endroit pour le soigner.

Elle attendrait le signal de Hyunsu. Natasha lui faisait assez confiance pour sauver Yongnam en cas de danger, il ne le laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement.

Dans la boutique de sa sœur, Yongnam s’était dévêtu de sa veste noire, couverte du sang de son frère. Se faire passer pour son frère allait s’avérer plus crédible ainsi. Il la cacha derrière un meuble coincé contre un mur, avec un peu de chance, personne ne la retrouverait. A présent, il ne lui restait qu’une seule chose à faire avant : expliquer à Hyunsu son plan.

Yongnam ouvrit la bouche et déclara : « Dis, tu penses être capable de te retenir de te déchaîner ? »

Un léger courant d’air frais vint lui chatouiller le dos. Il se retourna vers les miroirs. De la buée se développait et une écriture ronde apparut.

_« Suffisamment s’ils ne te font rien. Mais ne t’attends pas à ce que je reste éternellement sans agir. Ces fils de putes méritent une petite punition. »_

Amusé par le caractère de Hyunsu, Yongnam oublia pendant un bref instant qu’ils étaient poursuivis. Il lui répondit en remarquant distraitement que l’écriture s’effaçait au fur et à mesure.

« Non Hyunsu. Si tu les tues, ils sauront que Yongguk s’est échappé et je ne veux pas qu’il soit pourchassé. Ce que je voudrais que tu fasses ce serait les contrôler, les forcer à faire des choses. Tu en serais capable ? » lui demanda Yongnam.

Il s’approcha des outils de travail de sa sœur. Il prit un scalpel qui traînait sur son bureau avant de l’observer méticuleusement.  Cela pourrait se montrer utile. Yongnam se tourna vers le miroir, lisant la réponse de Hyunsu.

_« Je peux toujours essayer Yongnam. »_

« Bien. Tu sais ce qu’il te restera à faire, une fois la chose accomplie, tu feras signe à Natasha. »

_« Parfait, depuis le temps que je voulais faire sauter cette foutue radio. »_

La phrase fut aussitôt effacée tandis que du bruit se fit entendre à l’extérieur. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient fracasser la boutique. Dans quelques minutes, Yongnam allait mourir. Toutefois, ce serait fièrement qu’il partirait, ce serait en protégeant sa famille. Il était prêt à accueillir la mort avec un certain soulagement. Yongnam tremblait de peur mais il était content que cette histoire se termine bien pour son frère. Yongguk ne tomberait jamais du mauvais côté de la barrière, il s’en était assuré en confiant son jumeau à sa sœur. Il faisait le bon choix.

Un léger détail lui sauta néanmoins à la figure, un détail qui ne devait pas être négligé. Pas maintenant.

Il prit le scalpel dans sa main droite, le fit tournoyer tel un cowboy avec son arme avant un duel. Il arrêta son mouvement. Il pouvait presque entendre Hyunsu le traiter de frimeur. Yongnam reprit son souffle à l’idée de ce qu’il allait faire. Il souleva son T-shirt blanc taché du sang de Yongguk et fixa anxieusement son abdomen. Oui c’était là que la balle avait atteint Yongguk. C’était donc là qu’il allait devoir se planter.

Sa respiration s’accéléra brutalement à cette idée même s’il était résolu à aller jusqu’au bout. Ce n’était qu’un moment douloureux à passer.

Il prit un torchon qui traînait, le mit dans sa bouche et prit le soin de désinfecter le scalpel avec de l’alcool. Ceci fait, Yongnam inspira un bon coup espérant calmer son rythme cardiaque. Le stress et la peur le faisait suer de tous les pores. Et cela n’allait pas s’arranger avec la douleur, il ferma les yeux et d’un coup, sans se poser plus de questions, il planta la lame dans son abdomen. Il poussa un cri de douleur à travers le torchon, la main tremblante suite à son acte totalement suicidaire. Essoufflé comme s’il avait couru un marathon, le scalpel glissa de ses doigts pour atterrir par terre et le torchon effleura le long de son visage humide. Il tomba en arrière là où était allongé Yongguk quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa vision se troubla.

De cette manière, _ils_ penseraient certainement qu’il avait tenté d’enlever la balle lui-même. Des points noirs apparaissaient dans son champ de vision, c’était mauvais signe. Yongnam essayait de rester conscient, bien que la douleur le tirât progressivement vers les limbes. Comment Yongguk avait-il pu supporter cette douleur atroce alors qu’il l’avait trimbalé partout dans la ville ? Pendant un bref instant, Yongnam eut un élan d’admiration pour son cadet. S’il avait pu supporter cette souffrance dans ces conditions, il allait bien pouvoir en faire de même. Quelques minutes passèrent et soudainement, sans qu’il ne puisse réagir outre mesure, la douleur ayant engourdi son cerveau et ses sens, la porte vola d’un mètre.

_Les voilà._

Comme il l’avait pressenti.

Une silhouette sombre s’approcha de Yongnam. Sa vision floue ne lui permettait pas de distinguer la personne.

« Bandez-le avant qu’il ne puisse vous ordonner de faire quelque chose. » déclara une grosse voix.

La personne, qui s’était approché de Yongnam, intervint :

« Il faudrait peut-être vérifier qu’il est toujours vivant capitaine. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. »

La grosse voix riposta en s’approchant à son tour de Yongnam.

« Ce n’est qu’une ruse sergent Kim. Vous verrez, avec le temps vous comprendrez qu’il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux Genius. Ce sont les plus dangereux d’entre eux. »

Il fit passer à Yongnam un bandeau autour de ses yeux, noua le torchon qu’il avait mordu autour de sa bouche et lui ligota les mains. Le cerveau de Yongnam s’était complètement ramolli et la seule chose qu’il pouvait dissocier dans ce brouillard fut un léger doigt froid sur son poignet.

 _Etait-ce ce sergent Kim qui en dépit des ordres contraires avait décidé de s’assurer qu’il était vivant ?_ pensa Yongnam.

Ça, Yongnam ne le saurait jamais. Il espérait que Hyunsu avait eu la présence d’esprit de faire un signe à Natasha. Avec tout ce raffut, ils allaient pouvoir s’échapper sans problème.

Dans un vague moment de lucidité, Yongnam se dit qu’il aurait apprécié une discrète manifestation de Hyunsu. Sa présence à laquelle il s’était habitué avec le temps lui manquait. Là, il était seul, à la merci de ses personnes qui lui voulaient du mal. Son corps eut un léger soubresaut signe de son hilarité nerveuse. Le comble alors que c’était lui-même qui lui avait demandé de ne pas signaler sa présence. De toute manière, peu de personnes pouvaient le sentir ou le voir. Yongnam était le seul à pouvoir lui parler directement.

Soudainement, une masse volumineuse de muscles se mit à porter Yongnam comme un sac à patate ne se souciant apparemment guère de sa blessure. Il marcha sur plusieurs mètres avant de le jeter sur un sol froid, Yongnam frissonna. Sa blessure lui faisait mal et ce froid ambiant n’aidait en rien.

Un « Enfermez-moi au plus vite cette pourriture et partons d’ici. » vint sceller son destin à tout jamais.


	3. Chapitre 2

** Fight For Freedom **

**Chapitre II**

_26 janvier 2012, à Séoul._

« Hey regarde où tu marches gamin ! » hurla une voix rauque et cassée.

La victime de cette brute ignora complètement les paroles violentes de son agresseur. Elle ne fit que plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui continuait à proférer des insanités. Une fois que le jeune homme agressé sût tout ce dont il désirait savoir, il laissa un fin sourire moqueur s’étirer sur ses lèvres charnues. S’il n’avait pas été aussi pressé, il lui aurait bien redonné la monnaie de sa pièce.

Déconfit pendant un bref instant, l’agresseur se reprit cependant très vite et marqua un point d’honneur à rabaisser ce jeune homme qui semblait se payer sa tête. Il le poussa sèchement sur le sol, ravi d’avoir pu montrer à sa petite bande de joyeux lurons qu’il n’avait pas perdu le dessus devant une _lavette_. Des éclats de rire gras suivirent son mouvement comme si martyriser quelqu’un était une plaisanterie extrêmement drôle.

Le jeune homme, assis sur le sol, se redressa sans se préoccuper plus longtemps des différentes personnes qui l’entouraient. Il ramassa tranquillement son casque qui était tombé pendant sa chute et ses lunettes de soleil. Il les essuya avec un pan de son T-shirt.

Face à son manque de réaction, l’agresseur préféra partir en compagnie de sa bande embêter quelqu’un d’autre. Ce gamin lui faisait tout de même peur. Enfin plutôt cette lueur bleue qu’il avait entraperçue pendant un bref instant lui avait donné la chair de poule.

Le jeune homme, à terre, les regarda distraitement s’éloigner un léger rictus sur le visage.

 _Pitoyable,_ pensa-t-il.   _Ils étaient pitoyables. Le monde était décidément rempli de déchets qui méritaient d’être exterminer. Une fois que nous, les Genius, aurons pris le dessus sur ces insectes, ils comprendront que l’avenir de l’espèce humaine c’était nous._

Il se releva en époussetant cette fois-ci ses vêtements qui avaient pris la poussière. Il repositionna le couteau suisse qu’il transportait dans sa poche arrière. Le brun aurait pu l’utiliser contre ses agresseurs toutefois en entrant dans la tête du soi-disant chef, il avait vite remarqué que cela était inutile. Comme il l’avait prédit, les voyous s’étaient lassés de son manque de réponse. Les habitants de Seoul ressemblaient un peu à ceux de sa ville natale : Uijeongbu. Ils se pensaient au-dessus des autres depuis la grande rafle des Genius, malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient malencontreusement oublié le plus dangereux d’entre eux : lui-même. Et cette erreur leur avait été fatale.

Sans un regard pour la bande qui s’était éloignée, le jeune homme prit la direction inverse tout en remettant son casque en place sur ses oreilles. Il savait pertinemment qu’il se dirigeait vers le coin le plus reculé et le plus sombre de Séoul pourtant il était très loin d’être inquiet. Après tout, son pouvoir lui avait toujours été d’une grande aide dans ce genre de situation. Il avait bien survécu à une rafle, il pouvait très bien s’en sortir dans cette ville dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. Rien ne pouvait l’atteindre sans qu’il ne pût le savoir au préalable. C’était ainsi qu’il attendait le moment propice pour enlever son casque ; quand les personnes aux alentours se feraient plus rares. Trop de pensées parasites le gênaient lorsqu’il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui.

Une chose néanmoins vint bouleverser ses plans. Effectivement, le brun avait l’étrange impression que quelqu’un le suivait. Ce sentiment était indescriptible. Il le savait. Quelqu’un le filait mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir qui. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner au risque de se trahir et que cet inconnu l’attaque, il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser son pouvoir. Le brunet se mordit la lèvre rageusement. Avec la musique dans les oreilles, difficile d’entendre ses pensées s’il était derrière lui. Il ne pourrait pas intercepter ses intentions.

Il était fait comme un rat.

Si son poursuivant se décidait à l’attaquer, il n’en saurait rien. Il ne serait pas en mesure d’anticiper ses mouvements. Il fallait impérativement qu’il mette en place une stratégie afin de retourner cette situation à son avantage. Surtout qu’il commençait à s’éloigner de sa destination.

Il n’avait pas d’autre choix, il devrait confronter cette personne. Et la tuer si nécessaire. S’il arrivait à se plonger dans son regard, c’en était fini de lui. Le brunet aurait sa victoire.

Le poursuivant le surprit néanmoins en le poussant d’une force supérieure à la sienne dans une ruelle plus sombre. Le brunet désorienté se rendit très vite compte qu’il était bloqué dans un cul de sac. Pas un passant ne semblait les remarquer. Ou alors, les évitaient-ils ? Youngjae n’en savait rien. Il se reprit pourtant, et ne perdit pas une minute pour enlever son casque de ses oreilles gardant sa paire de lunettes sur son nez.

« Oh, on se calme _dude_. Je ne te veux pas de mal. » Tenta de calmer l’agresseur avec un accent anglais à couper au couteau.

« Et comment je peux en être sûr ? » lui rétorqua cinglant Youngjae.

Le jeune homme blond qui le suivait le regarda d’un air entendu.

 _Il sait,_ pensa Youngjae, _il savait que j’étais un Genius._

Devenant de plus en plus suspicieux, Youngjae tenta d’accéder à ses pensées et si possible à son passé enfoui. Toutes ses tentatives se révélèrent pourtant vaines. Il ne parvenait pas à entrer dans sa tête, ce qui était aux yeux de Youngjae parfaitement incompréhensibles. Cela n’était jamais arrivé auparavant. Que se passait-il ?

Il ne laissa pas transparaître son étonnement. Il était clair que son pouvoir lui faisait défaut à cet instant, cependant, il lui restait toujours son sens de l’observation. Avec un peu de chance, son attaquant allait commettre une petite erreur.

« Tu n’as rien trouvé n’est-ce pas ? » déclara le blond prenant au dépourvu Youngjae.

Youngjae le regarda d’un air méfiant et répondit, sur la défensive.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais ce que tu es. Tu peux essayer de te faire passer pour quelqu’un de normal aux yeux des autres mais pas aux miens. _Nope, impossible_. » Continua le jeune homme en exagérant sur la prononciation anglaise du mot.

 _C’était quoi cette manie de toujours parler en anglais ?_ Se demanda Youngjae. _Ce blondinet doit être un immigré occidental. Cela expliquerait son comportement inhabituel et cet étrange accoutrement._

Effectivement, l’interlocuteur de Youngjae portait un très grand manteau rayé de zébrures noires et blanches. Sa capuche avait été baissée sous le brusque mouvement de son propriétaire quand il avait attrapé le brunet dévoilant ainsi sa chevelure blonde aux yeux attentifs de Youngjae. Ce dernier se fit néanmoins la réflexion que ce ne pouvait être qu’une couleur. Après tout, ses sourcils étaient beaucoup trop foncés pour que ce fût sa couleur naturelle. Sa peau légèrement hâlée semblait resplendir sous ce soleil hivernal. Ses traits fins laissaient apparaître une certaine beauté singulière aux yeux du brunet. Il aurait été même bien plus beau s’il souriait plus naturellement se dit distraitement Youngjae. Ses yeux sombres qui semblaient tirés par la fatigue au contraire ne faisaient que l’embellir. De même pour sa bouche pulpeuse (avait-il réussi à importer du botox malgré la fermeture des frontières ? Ce n’était pas possible de posséder une lèvre supérieure aussi grosse…) qui semblait agrandir démesurément son sourire moqueur. Pourtant bien qu’il était naturel d’avouer qu’il était beau, quelque chose dans sa façon d’être turlupinait Youngjae. Le blond prenait soin de lui-même, c’était une chose indéniable. Ce jeune homme y prêtait même beaucoup d’attention. Quelqu’un de particulièrement violent et agressif ne prendrait pas autant soin de son apparence, cela n’avait pas de sens. Du moins pas du point de vue de Youngjae. Pourtant un sentiment avant-coureur lui murmurait qu’il devrait s’en méfier. Le proverbe ne disait-il pas : « L’habit ne fait pas le moine » ?

Cet homme connaissait sa nature de Genius. Sa _vraie_ nature. Il semblait même connaître le pouvoir qu’il possédait. A moins d’avoir fait des recherches sur lui, Youngjae ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu acquérir ce genre de renseignement. Seule une poignée de personnes avait été au courant à ce sujet et elles étaient toutes mortes. Le brunet s’en était assuré avant de fuir pour Séoul.

Qui était-il ? Que lui voulait-il ? S’il faisait partie des milices chargées de traquer et d’éradiquer les Genius pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas déjà éliminé ? Youngjae était complètement perdu et sans ses capacités de télépathes, c’était encore pire.

Qui était ce type ?

Le blondinet se gratta la tête commençant à devenir légèrement embarrassé. Un détail sauta au visage de Youngjae, depuis qu’il l’avait poussé sur le côté, ce type n’avait jamais arrêté de sourire. Son grand sourire était placardé sur son visage et bien qu’il essayât de le rendre avenant, cela le mettait mal à l’aise.

Youngjae comprit quelque chose de fondamental, ce blond était dangereux. Il ne mesurait pas encore l’importance de ce danger mais il en était intimement persuadé. Rester en sa présence trop longtemps pourrait s’avérer périlleux.

« C’est bon, tu as fini d’analyser mes moindres faits et gestes ? » le provoqua-t-il.

Son sourire gêné était peu à peu devenu sardonique. Une peur sourde commençait à clouer Youngjae sur place. Il ne savait à quoi s’attendre avec lui. Et contrairement à ce que le blond pensait, Youngjae était loin d’en avoir terminé avec son petit jeu d’observation. Il devait bien l’avouer, son cas était plus que fascinant pour l’analyste qu’il était. Effrayant certes, il pouvait l’exécuter sans qu’il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, mais captivant.

« J’ai bien l’impression que je n’obtiendrais aucune réponse de toi. Ah, tu sais quoi, _let me introduce myself first_. »

 _Mais pourquoi se borne-t-il donc à se parler en anglais ? Etait-ce ses gènes occidentaux qui se manifestaient à son insu ? Ou bien était-il complètement bilingue au point de ne pas avoir conscience de mêler les deux langues ?_ , s’interrogea Youngjae. _Surtout à un moment pareil. Et pour se présenter ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ce mec était dangereux, je n’allais pas le laisser me mener par le bout du nez._

« Je n’en ai rien à faire de ton prénom. La seule chose qui m’importe ce serait de savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? » Le coupa froidement Youngjae.

Fini de rigoler, il était temps d’obtenir des réponses.

« Oh, c’est qu’il a du répondant le gamin. » sembla se moquer son vis-à-vis.

_Gamin ?_

Une irrépressible envie de lui donner un coup de poing traversa l’esprit de Youngjae. Envie qui disparut aussi vite qu’elle était montée. Le brun serra les dents s’intimant silencieusement à chasser cette colère futile. Il jouait avec lui et plus particulièrement avec ses nerfs. Il voulait le tester. Voir jusqu’où il devait aller pour le faire craquer. Toutefois cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, celui lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir que Youngjae cède à la colère. Il s’en faisait la promesse, il était hors de question que cet inconnu au sourire trop innocent pour qu’il soit sincère le cerne. Du moins, pas avant qu’il n’obtienne plus d’informations à son propos.

Youngjae se mit donc en quête de plus amples détails à analyser sur lui. Le fait qu’il ne portait pas de marque lui disait qu’il ne venait pas de ses familles de riches, en revanche, son hygiène de vie lui soufflait qu’il n’appartenait pas à la classe populaire non plus. Quelque chose clochait, de quelle classe sociale provenait-il ? Ce n’était pas logique. De plus, il ne semblait pas éprouver une haine particulière envers les Genius. Il lui parlait poliment. Il le provoquait, c’était indéniable mais il ne lui manquait pas de respect. Etrange.

Ce type cachait quelque chose et foi de Youngjae, il trouverait quoi.

« Bon, j’en ai assez de jouer à ce petit jeu du roi du silence. On fait la paix et ensuite tu m’écoutes _okay_  ? »

Sa proposition sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question. Youngjae hocha la tête sèchement. Le blond dut ressentir sa réticence car il insista.

«  _Anyhow_ , si tu veux des réponses à tes questions il faudra bien que tu m’écoutes un jour non ? »

 _Il marque un point,_ se dit Youngjae. Il pouvait toujours chercher une faille, s’il ne l’écoutait pas, il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu’il lui voulait. Le brun allait devoir le laisser s’expliquer. Il soupira, abandonnant la partie et décrispa ses muscles qui s’étaient tendus.

Le blond prit cela pour une invitation puisqu’il commença à parler.

« Tout d’abord, je m’appelle Jung Daehyun. Et pour faire court, si je t’ai suivi c’est parce que tu m’intrigues. »

Il l’intriguait ? Comment cela ? Pour Youngjae, cela n’avait pas de sens. Ce mec qu’il ne connaissait ni d’Êve ni d’Adam se mettait à le suivre et lui disait pour se justifier qu’il l’intriguait. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Cela commençait dangereusement à inquiéter Youngjae. Ce Daehyun était-il un violeur ayant un attrait particulier pour les Genius ? Et puis, comment avait-il su qu’il était un Genius ? Youngjae ne comprenait pas. Trop de questions sans réponses.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « je t’intrigue » ? » lui répondit Youngjae, sur la défensive.

Sa posture se tendit de plus en plus et Daehyun pouvait sentir la confusion et la méfiance dans son regard. Il était vrai qu’il devait l’effrayer à l’attraper puis lui révéler qu’il l’avait suivi à cause d’une simple poussée d’intérêt. Ce fut donc légèrement hésitant au début que Daehyun lui répondit :

« Tu… Je suis comme toi. »

« Comment ça tu es comme moi ? »

Daehyun laissa la question de Youngjae en suspens. A la place, il plongea ses prunelles marron foncés dans le regard du plus jeune. Sa couleur marron contre toute attente commença à tirer de plus en plus vers le bleu. Un bleu qui étrangement correspondait quasiment à celui de Youngjae.

Et d’un coup, il percuta.

« Ce n’est pas possible… » Murmura Youngjae. « T-tu es un Genius toi aussi ? »

Il était complètement abasourdi. Comment n’avait-il pas pu l’envisager ?

_Je suis aveugle…voilà pourquoi._

Le cerveau de Youngjae se mit à chauffer avec cette nouvelle information. Il restait néanmoins un petit détail à éclaircir. Si cet homme était vraiment un Genius, pourquoi se permettrait-il de le suivre ? Il n’y avait pas de raison pour qu’il l’intriguât pourtant. Le sourire de Daehyun s’élargit en remarquant qu’une fois de plus, Youngjae était reparti dans ses observations. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils, il avait l’amère impression que le blondinet avait suivi le fil de ses pensées. Il frissonna.

« Tu as pu le remarquer _right_  ? Ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur moi. »

Youngjae lui lança une fois de plus un regard soupçonneux gardant le silence. Ce blondinet en savait un peu trop et cela le frustrait au plus haut point puisque lui-même ne détenait que très peu d’information. Il connaissait son nom et prénom certes, et bien évidemment, il savait qu’il était un Genius mais hormis ces quelques détails, Youngjae restait dans le vague complet.

« Pas besoin de me faire les gros yeux tu sais. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Etait-ce une tentative pour rassurer le rassurer ? Youngjae en doutait, son sourire satisfait semblait lui souffler tout le contraire. Il en était certain, ce blondinet était content de son petit effet. Daehyun sentait sa peur mais surtout son incompréhension ; il raffolait lorsque ses petites victimes perdaient leur moyen. Il pouvait ainsi les manipuler comme bon lui semblait. Cependant, Daehyun  décida d’expliquer le brun. Après tout, bien qu’il fût intéressant à observer lorsque celui-ci s’énervait, Daehyun préférait qu’il lui accorde sa confiance, ou du moins une partie. Il poursuivit.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, mes pouvoirs ne semblent pas fonctionner sur toi non plus, et c’est ça qui m’intéresse. Comment un gamin comme toi arrive-t-il à contrer mes pouvoirs sans rien faire ? Pourquoi les tiens ne fonctionnent-ils pas sur moi ? »

Youngjae se crispa à la mention du « gamin ». Il se tempéra en se traitant d’idiot et finit par lui poser les questions qui le turlupinaient.

« Et comment tu as pu me retrouver ? Je te rappelle que les télépathes ne peuvent pas se connecter à distance. Il faut une connexion visuelle pour que cela fonctionne. »

Daehyun poussa un profond soupir en secouant la tête. La moquerie évidente dans son comportement hérissa les poils de Youngjae. Ce dernier ne supportait pas Daehyun. Sa manière de se moquer et de rabaisser les gens sans prononcer un seul mot le mettait hors de lui.

« Effectivement, les télépathes comme toi, ceux qui sont de type Psychique. Les Genius de type Influence comme moi peuvent essayer de pister les gens. Disons que sachant que mon pouvoir fonctionne sur un rayon de 100 mètres et que je mets une dizaine de seconde environ pour atteindre ces 100 mètres, il suffit juste que je chronomètre le temps que je mets pour atteindre l’esprit de la personne. Et ensuite, un simple calcul me donnera la distance qu’il me reste à parcourir. Même si je dois l’admettre, te trouver a été une tâche relativement difficile. »

 _Impressionnant,_ pensa Youngjae. _Sa capacité était particulièrement impressionnante._

Un détail paraissait néanmoins étrange aux yeux de Youngjae. Pourquoi n’en avait-il jamais entendu parler ? Depuis des années, la moindre information concernant le virus, comme se bornait à l’appeler le gouvernement, était filtrée. Ainsi, les populations avaient dû créer une sorte de réseau classant et rassemblant toutes les données à propos des Genius. Pour eux, c’était un bon moyen pour parvenir à les exterminer, après tout, il n’y avait rien de meilleur que collecter les points faibles et les particularités de chacun d’entre eux. Pourtant, il ne savait pas que cette mine d’information leur était également utile à eux, Genius. Ils pouvaient parfois envoyer de fausses informations brouillant ainsi leur recherche et étaient par conséquent capables de savoir si certaines de leurs capacités avaient été clairement identifiées ou non. Avec toutes les recherches qu’avaient faites Youngjae à la découverte de son pouvoir, il était certain de n’avoir jamais lu quoi que ce soit à propos des Genius de type Influence. Ainsi, il y avait bel et bien des Genius non identifiés. Quelque part, c’était soulageant. Cela le confortait dans ses idées, la race humaine n’aurait jamais le dessus sur eux.

Youngjae eut une envie momentanée de lui expliquer à son tour comment fonctionnait son pouvoir, pourtant Daehyun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Plus tard, Youngjae le remercierait mentalement de l’avoir interrompu. Par les temps qui couraient, confier autant d’information sur ces capacités était devenu dangereux.

« Pas besoin de me dire ô combien ton pouvoir est supérieur au miens et blablabla, je connais la chanson. » Daehyun secoua la tête dédaigneusement puis reprit. « Maintenant que j’ai répondu à quelques-unes de tes questions, on va faire l’inverse. »

« Pas intéressé. Trouve-toi quelqu’un d’autre, j’ai des choses à faire figure toi. A un de ces quatre. »

Youngjae ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Il en avait assez entendu désormais. Il s’avança alors, le dépassant pour rejoindre la rue principale. Après tout, cette rencontre l’avait détourné de sa destination principale : le quartier maudit de Séoul. Un quartier qui était réputé pour avoir abrité le plus gros groupe de résistants coréens par le passé. Désormais, on disait que ce quartier était l’espace réservé aux sans-abris. A tous les déchets de la société.

Youngjae s’engagea donc sur la route. Il décida d’adopter un pas rapide et confiant. La moindre petite hésitation et cela en était fini de vous. La chasse aux Genius, aux _infectés_ comme les surnommait le gouvernement, était beaucoup plus violente dans la capitale. La haine à leur encontre s’était accrue au fur et à mesure des années. Youngjae le remarquait même très bien. Il entendait toutes ces pensées haineuses, toutes ces insultes murmurées, toutes les accusations proférées.

Pour les humains, tout était de leur faute.

Si les frontières étaient fermées, c’était à cause des Genius.

Si nous étions en guerre froide contre la Corée du Nord, c’était à cause des Genius.

Même la hausse des prix étaient la faute des Genius.

Si l’hiver était rude cette année, c’était bien évidemment de leur faute. Rien n’échappait à la règle, le gouvernement leur assénait ces notions depuis si longtemps.

Vivre en tant que Genius était un tel fardeau. Ils couraient le risque de se faire éliminer par des milices ou par des groupes anti-Genius. Pour Youngjae, cela n’était pas difficile de survivre chaque jour, il savait faire attention à ses arrières. Heureusement, cela l’avait sauvé à maintes reprises. Mais en était-il de même pour les autres Genius ? Ceux qui vivaient imprudemment ne faisaient pas long feu, de même pour ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas ou peu leur pouvoir. Ils étaient tôt ou tard surpris en pleine utilisation et tués dans les plus brefs délais. Que ce soit par leur famille, leurs amis ou pendant des rafles.

_Ah les rafles…_

Les rafles étaient une sorte de défouloir destinées à faire croire aux gens qu’ils détenaient encore du pouvoir sur les Genius. Effectivement, des années plus tôt, le gouvernement avait identifié les Genius comme étant des personnes victimes d’un virus. Un virus qui aurait été créé par la Corée du Nord. Au départ, le gouvernement sud-coréen n’avait pas voulu reconnaître les accusations portées à l’encontre de son voisin. Certes, ils étaient loin de s’entendre pourtant, ils étaient convaincus que la Corée du Nord ne possédait pas la technologie nécessaire pour créer un virus de cette ampleur. Du moins, c’était ce que revendiquaient les conseillers sud-coréens. Pourtant, quand des agissements étranges avaient commencé à se dérouler, le gouvernement n’avait pu fermer les yeux très longtemps. Les dirigeants ainsi décidèrent de lancer les uns après les autres des mesures de prévention mais également, à la stupeur des _infectés_ , d’extermination. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas perdre la face devant les autres grandes puissances mondiales, et encore moins depuis qu’un attentat avait failli avoir raison du Président coréen. Ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer ce petit problème, pas avec les puissances occidentales qui les sommaient d’agir.

Youngjae soupira en réponse à ses pensées. Les hauts placés avaient agi c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Ils avaient tenté d’endiguer le « virus » en préparant des vaccins expérimentaux. Cela avait été un échec. Contre toute attente, le nombre de Genius s’était comme multiplié. Ils avaient également préparé toute une campagne de propagande pour amener les gens à dénoncer les infectés ; cela avait porté ses fruits. Youngjae n’avait pas le chiffre en tête mais le gouvernement avait, paraît-il, réussi à éliminer un grand nombre de personnes. Cela s’était brusquement intensifié depuis ces dernières années. Toutefois, Youngjae en était certain, ils n’arriveraient pas à les exterminer totalement. C’était impossible.

Personne ne savait comment le virus était entré dans leur pays ni pourquoi, en revanche, beaucoup savaient qu’ils allaient soit devoir vivre ensemble, soit l’une des deux communautés finiraient par avoir le dessus sur l’autre et dans ce cas, cela se terminerait en guerre. Et Youngjae avait déjà une petite idée du camp vainqueur.

Les Genius étaient certainement différents des êtres humains, pourtant la cohabitation pouvait toujours être assurée. C’était ce que croyaient certaines personnes sur les réseaux intranet de Corée. Dans la vie réelle, c’était un tout autre discours. Les disparitions se multipliaient, des personnes étaient emmenées et ne réapparaissaient plus. Des choses étranges se murmuraient à ce propos, des choses horribles également.

La communauté de Genius soupçonnait le gouvernement de faire des recherches scientifiques sur eux et sur leurs différentes capacités. Pourtant, rien ne filtrait. Personne ne pouvait témoigner de quoi que ce soit, personne n’osait en parler non plus. Tous gardaient le silence et cela semblait convenir à tout le monde.

 _Non, pas tout le monde,_ se dit Youngjae.

Lui aurait voulu savoir ce qui s’y déroulait. Il en avait une vague idée mais rien de très précis. Il préférait en plus éviter de s’y retrouver et de ne jamais en revenir. La liberté était un trésor inestimable aux yeux de Youngjae, et bien qu’il était frustré de ne pas tout savoir, il ne risquerait pas de perdre ce qui lui était cher. Pas après tant de sacrifices.

« Je me demande où est-ce que tu comptes te rendre avec tant de détermination. » murmura une voix aux côtés de Youngjae.

Ce dernier fit presque un bond d’un mètre avant de reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix.

 _Sérieusement ?_ , pensa Youngjae.

Ce type continuait de le suivre alors qu’il lui avait clairement demandé de le laisser tranquille.

 _Rectification,_ remarqua-t-il. _Je ne lui ai pas clairement dit qu’il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Dieu que j’étais stupide !_

Youngjae se retint de se donner des baffes. Un être normalement constitué aurait parfaitement compris qu’il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui ; il semblerait que ce Daehyun était tout sauf normal.

Youngjae pouffa mentalement. Dans l’ensemble, les Genius étaient très loin d’être normaux.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait autant rire minus ? » provoqua Daehyun.

Le blond détestait être ignoré. Il voulait toujours savoir à quoi pensait son interlocuteur ou ce qu’il allait faire ou dire. C’était tellement frustrant de ne pas être capable d’entendre ses pensées, de ne pas pouvoir le contrôler, le manipuler à sa guise. C’était comme si Daehyun devait réapprendre à se débrouiller sans sa faculté à influencer les autres. Et il allait bien devoir apprendre à le faire en compagnie du brun. Une fois qu’il découvrirait pourquoi son pouvoir ne marchait pas sur lui, à ce moment-là, il ferait tout pour arriver à le contraindre d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Daehyun aimait contrôler. Il adorait avoir son monde dans sa poche, et malheureusement, son monde ne l’était pas entièrement. Daehyun se le jurait, ce problème allait très vite être résolu.

En attendant, il continua d’observer cet étrange gamin qui le fusillait du regard.

« Toi, tu me fais rire idiot. »

Youngjae voulut enlever ses lunettes mais fut vite arrêté par la voix de Daehyun.

«  _Don’t_. »

Le plus jeune leva un sourcil à la fois irrité que quelqu’un puisse se permettre de lui dire quoi faire et intrigué.

_Alors comme ça, il s’intéressait à moi ?_

« Ne te fais pas d’idée le morveux, ce serait dommage que tu uses ton pouvoir sur des personnes inintéressantes. Contente-toi de nous mener là où tu veux aller. »

 _Evidemment,_ songea Youngjae, j _’aurais dû m’en douter. Ce type n’avait aucune once de gentillesse en lui._

Celui-ci se garda de lui dire sa manière de penser et préféra se détourner de Daehyun pour poursuivre sa route. Il évita les grandes rues bondées et celles où ils risqueraient d’être trop à découvert. Il valait mieux emprunter des chemins plus déserts. Effectivement, bien que son pouvoir fût inefficace sur Daehyun, il l’était sur les autres passants. Et Youngjae préférait éviter à son esprit d’être envahi par des pensées parasites. Des pensées qui le gêneraient et qui le distrairaient. Il augmenta ainsi le son de sa musique dans ses oreilles afin d’être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Le brun se dit qu’il ne courait pas réellement de danger, Daehyun pouvait toujours l’avertir en cas de pépins. En revanche, Youngjae gardait un œil prudent sur le blondinet. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et ce soudain intérêt pour sa personne ne lui inspirait rien d’autre que de la méfiance. Il fit attention à toujours avoir le blond dans son champ de vision, un coup bas était si vite arrivé. La rafle à Uijeongbu lui avait appris tant de choses. Tant de choses qu’il avait espéré oublier dans un premier temps, mais qui s’était révélé plutôt utile une fois débarqué à Séoul.

_Merci frangin. Merci pour m’avoir prévenu…._

Le trajet se fit donc dans le silence pour Daehyun qui se contentait de siffloter librement dans les rues, en musique pour Youngjae, le casque sur les oreilles et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Comme l’avait espéré le brun, personne ne les dérangeait, ce qui soulageait Youngjae. Toutefois sa tranquillité allait s’avérer bien courte.

Le blond qui s’était cruellement ennuyé profita d’un coup d’œil de la part de Youngjae pour lui demander.

« Dis, c’est quoi ton petit nom ? »

« Hum ? » lui répondit Youngjae en baissant légèrement le volume de sa musique. « Tu m’as demandé quelque chose ? »

« Effectivement, je t’ai demandé la taille et la couleur de tes sous-vêtements. J’adorerais acheter les mêmes modèles. »

« Tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! Et puis, fallait m’écouter. Tu sais que c’est impoli de garder son casque en présence d’une autre personne ? Mais bon, ne te tracasse pas à l’enlever, le mal est déjà fait. En revanche, si tu souhaites te faire pardonner, j’accepterais avec plaisir comme excuse ton nom et prénom. » Débita d’une traite Daehyun.

Un long silence s’étendit. Du côté de Youngjae il ne savait pas s’il devait en rigoler ou tout simplement le remettre à sa place tandis que du côté de Daehyun, il attendait patiemment sa réponse, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Youngjae, toujours abasourdi, prit conscience qu’ils s’étaient tous deux arrêtés en plein trottoir, il décida ainsi de clore cette discussion qui n’avait pas lieu d’être.

« Mais qu’est-ce que cela peut bien te faire de connaître mon prénom ? Si je ne veux pas te le donner, ce sont mes affaires ! »

Pour toute réponse, Daehyun se mit à ricaner. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

« Oh, c’est bon, calme-toi. C’était juste histoire de faire la conversation. Après tout, toi, tu as de la musique, moi je n’ai rien d’autres que les pensées des gens pour me distraire. Et je dois l’admettre, ce n’est pas très joyeux. C’est fou à quel point les gamins de cette génération sont hostiles avec leurs aînés. » Se désola-t-il faussement.

« Parlons-en tiens des aînés. C’est fou de les voir se croire au-dessus des autres. Tu as quel âge même pour me dicter quoi faire ? » Lui rétorqua Youngjae froidement.

Il commençait à en avoir réellement par-dessus la tête de toute cette mascarade.

« Ne sors pas les griffes. C’est bon, je suis désolé, ça te va ? » Abandonna Daehyun, les mains levées.

Maugréant et sans un mot, Youngjae retourna à sa musique. Il n’appréciait pas quand les gens le prenaient pour un enfant, voire pour un con. Sa bouille de bébé induisait souvent les autres en erreur, pourtant, Youngjae en était convaincu, les épreuves avaient dû affiner ses traits. Il ne dit rien, cela réjouirait beaucoup trop ce Daehyun d’avoir son attention.

Il manqua à nouveau de se traiter de tous les noms. Sans ces pouvoirs, il n’arrivait pas à savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Youngjae était déstabilisé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été aussi perdu. Il ne comprenait pas Daehyun pourtant, il ne pouvait pas assouvir sa trop grande curiosité.  Et contrairement à ce qu’il avait envisagé, le blond s’était tu lui aussi. Il s’était plongé dans ses pensées et le resta jusqu’à la frontière.

Ils s’arrêtèrent tous deux à la limite de cette frontière. Les passants s’étaient faits rares et les quartiers devenaient de plus en plus insalubres. Il n’était pas très bien vu de passer de l’autre côté de la barrière qui existait entre le quartier pauvre de Séoul. Après tout, la rumeur courait que cela avait été un endroit habité par des résistants. Des rumeurs qui pourtant avaient été avérées avant 2009. C’était à cause de ces rumeurs que le gouvernement n’avait eu aucun moyen pour les arrêter. Pas de preuve ni de raison valable, pas d’arrestation. Les milices avaient néanmoins attendu le bon moment et avaient guetté patiemment les frontières dans l’espoir de récolter n’importe quoi. Ce moment était arrivé en ce jour funeste du 28 février 2009.

« Un problème petit ? » demanda soudainement Daehyun.

Youngjae l’ignora et enjamba la ligne qui séparait la zone dite normale et celle réservée aux pauvres.

Ce quartier avait subi les premières rafles de Genius. Par le passé, il avait abrité la plus grande concentration de Genius et de résistants non Genius ; à eux tous, ils avaient réussi à monter l’un des plus grands groupes de résistants de l’époque appelé les Cassiopeia. Il s’était établi dans cette zone de la ville au nez et à la barbe du gouvernement qui n’en avait rien su pendant longtemps. Bien sûr, tout cela s’était déroulé avant la fatidique date du 28 février 2009. Personne n’avait vu le coup venir. Personne n’aurait jamais pu songer un seul instant que deux de ces cinq fondateurs puissent décider de trahir leur propre groupe.

Ce jour-là, à la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, des milices avaient débarqué et avaient tout simplement massacré tous les habitants. Le peu de personnes emprisonnées (dont les trois autres fondateurs) avaient été emmenés séparément dans la confusion la plus totale. Personne ne les avait jamais revus et personne n’avait jamais su qui était vivant et qui ne l’était plus. La seule chose qui avait transparu dans les journaux c’était que le gouvernement avait, avec l’aide de deux anonymes, supprimé le plus grand groupe conspirationniste des temps modernes. En revanche, sur le net, les personnes avaient su qu’on leur avait caché des choses. Youngjae à cette époque avait fait ses propres recherches sur la question et avait pu reconstituer vaguement ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là.

Il avait appris, à son plus grand désarroi, que les deux plus grands Genius des Cassiopeia, les fondateurs, avaient vendu leur communauté. Qu’ils n’avaient pas hésité à balancer leur projet et leur plan contre une protection personnelle. Youngjae était tombé des nues. Lui qui avait compté les rejoindre, il avait dû revoir ses propres plans pour l’avenir. Cette période avait été très sombre pour les Genius. Tout le monde avait fait profil bas et les quelques grands groupes de résistants avaient décidé de se dissoudre de peur de finir comme les légendaires Cassiopeia.

Le temps avait passé depuis pourtant ce quartier restait inchangé depuis ce massacre. Les gens ordinaires évitaient comme la peste de se retrouver ici et les clochards, faute de trouver un logement décent dans les quartiers plus riches, y avaient trouvé refuge. Ils se cachaient tous dans les bâtiments n’osant pas sortir. Aux yeux de Youngjae, cela ne le surprenait pas. Ils avaient également peur de finir comme les anciens résidants. Tués dans le meilleur des cas. Disparus Dieu seul savait où dans le pire.

La zone était complètement vide de toute présence humaine, cela aurait presque pu effrayer Youngjae si celui-ci n’était pas aussi déterminé. Contrairement au centre-ville, cette partie de la ville était comme laissée à l’abandon. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés, les rues étaient sales parsemées de déchets et le brun arrivait à discerner des traces de sang sur le mur, des traces qui semblaient remonter à cette journée macabre. Pourtant, il remarqua quelques traces plus récentes faites avec de l’encre rouge. Ou était-ce du sang ? Youngjae n’en savait rien.

Toujours était-il qu’il put reconnaître le symbole de l’anarchie peint sur les murs, sur le sol, un peu partout. Ainsi qu’un chiffre accompagné d’une lettre de part et d’autres de ce symbole. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Youngjae remarqua alors avec dégoût que des rats se promenaient librement dans les rues désertes. Quand il pensait que le gouvernement investissait des millions dans la recherche destinés à étudier les capacités des Genius et qu’il laissait des endroits pareils dans la capital, cela lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Tous ces gens qui vivaient dans l’opulence méritaient de mourir tués par ces rats affamés. Ils ne voyaient pas qu’à quelques mètres d’eux il y avait des gens dans le besoin. Des personnes qui devaient sans doute mourir de faim et crier à l’aide. Qui entendait leur cri ? Qui les aidait à se sortir de leur misère ? Personne. Il n’y avait absolument personne qui venait dans ces endroits. Personne n’osait regarder autre chose que leur petit nombril. La race humaine était totalement une cause perdue. Et Youngjae se ferait une vraie joie de les écrabouiller un par un. De leur faire réaliser que si aujourd’hui les Genius se révoltaient contre eux ce n’était qu’un juste retour des choses. Après tout, cette race humaine n’arrivait même pas à s’occuper des leurs. Elle préférait entamer des guérillas sans fin pour éradiquer un groupe de personnes dont ils avaient peur plutôt que d’aider ces personnes en difficulté. Les humains étaient définitivement perdus. Les Genius prendront un jour leur suite, ils feront en sorte d’établir une société juste. Youngjae s’en assurerait.

Il avança, silencieux, gravant chaque détail incommode de ce quartier dans sa mémoire. Il tenta de réfréner autant que possible ce sentiment mais Youngjae avait peur. Peur d’affronter sa destinée et les choix qu’il avait pris. Cela avait été décidé il y a quelques années, mais au fond, il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Youngjae était très certainement plein de ressources mais pas invincible, et une petite erreur le ferait tomber, invariablement. Le fait d’être un Genius n’y changerait rien.

Daehyun qui avait pris les devants, observant lui aussi le quartier d’un œil curieux l’arrêta d’un coup.

Le brun baissa la tête. Il voulait éviter qu’il vît cette peur tapie au fond des prunelles de Youngjae. Cette peur qui lui tordait les boyaux.

« Pas besoin de te faire dessus tu sais ? Ils ne vont rien te faire. » Lui déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Il se retint de lui demander s’il parlait des rats ou si au contraire il avait deviné ses intentions. Il préféra finalement poser une question en somme plus évasive.

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? » lui lança Youngjae, férocement.

La meilleure défense c’est l’attaque. Et donc la meilleure manière de cacher cette peur incompréhensible était de se disputer avec lui.

« Parce que je suis là gros béta ! » Il lui fit un énorme sourire, semblant content de sa répartie alors que Youngjae en profita pour lui donner un coup sur l’arrière du crâne.

« La ferme, on a autre chose à faire que de discuter. »

Daehyun se frotta la tête en la tournant légèrement vers la gauche, vers un endroit plus sombre de la rue, en dessous d’un lampadaire éteint. Là où Youngjae distingua une silhouette.

«  _Indeed_ , nous avons autre chose à faire. Enlève-le. » Intervint Daehyun, perdant son air enjoué pour adopter un air plus joueur et prudent. Il parlait bien évidemment du casque que Youngjae avait gardé sur ses oreilles. Il obéit inconsciemment à son ordre, toutefois, il rétorqua, pour la forme :

« T’es qui pour me donner des ordres ? J’enlève mon casque si je veux. »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Tu penses entrer dans sa tête ? » Reprit Daehyun plus sérieusement.

« Il y a peu de chance s’il n’enlève pas son bob… Cette saloperie me dissimule ses yeux. »

« S’il n’y a que ça, tu peux me laisser faire. »

Attentif, Youngjae vit son regard s’illuminer d’une couleur bleutée.

 _C’est vrai, j’avais omis ce léger détail, r_ éalisa Youngjae. _Si son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, il n’y avait à priori pas de raison pour que cela se reproduise sur lui._

Pourtant, le froncement de sourcil de Daehyun lui prouva le contraire. Quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. D’un coup, sans qu’il ne puisse réagir outre mesure, Daehyun s’écroula au sol et commença à convulser.

_Que se passait-il ? Avait-il échoué ?_

Youngjae darda son regard sur la silhouette qui les menaçait. De sa place, il parvint à distinguer une étrange lueur dans les prunelles de l’inconnu. Une lueur violette. Violette ? Ce n’était pas normal.

 _Non._ Réalisa soudainement le plus jeune. _Alors les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le net étaient donc vraies. Il était bel et bien…_

« Un Genius. » murmura Youngjae médusé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Malgré les preuves évidentes, il ne put s’empêcher d’utiliser son pouvoir de télépathie sur lui. Il plongea avec un certain empressement dans la tête de ce type, il avait pourtant le sentiment qu’il allait profondément le regretter.

Youngjae eut le temps de recevoir des flashs d’images pourtant il n’eut pas le temps de les déchiffrer, une voix grondante et glaciale le pétrifia. Elle lui demandait d’exécuter des choses. Des choses que ne parvenait pas à comprendre Youngjae, la surprise l’ayant paralysé.

 _Qui était ce type ?_ Pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi son regard me semble-t-il si envoûtant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux ? Etais-je sous son emprise ?_

Les neurones de Youngjae commencèrent à se reconnecter entre eux lui permettant d’émerger du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé. Cette voix qui l’avait pétrifié plus tôt retentit à nouveau dans le silence de la rue.

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Hein ? » souffla Youngjae, perdu dans  les méandres de son incompréhension.

Sa répartie dont il avait été si fier auparavant contre Daehyun lui faisait faux bond. Tout ce qu’il discernait c’était ses yeux, tout ce qu’il entendait c’était cette voix. Cet homme aurait pu lui ordonner de se jeter d’une falaise que Youngjae l’aurait fait sans discuter. Sa conscience et son esprit critique s’étaient tous les deux comme envolés ne laissant qu’une enveloppe charnelle prête à exécuter les moindres ordres de cet homme.

« Ga-gamin. R-r-r-résiste-l-lui ! » Tenta d’articuler Daehyun.

Il avait arrêté de convulser au moment même où ce type au bob s’était détourné de lui, toutefois, il n’était pas dans un très bon état physique. Toute force l’avait quitté et il était sur le point de tomber dans l’inconscience.

Son intervention sembla distraire cet homme qui lâcha du regard Youngjae. Ce fut alors que le brun se rendit compte qu’il n’était plus sur ses deux jambes mais bien sur le sol, à côté de Daehyun qui reprenait son souffle. Cependant, cela ne dura pas et il recommença à convulser.

Cela laissa à Youngjae seulement quelques secondes pour réfléchir et mettre au point une stratégie. Il réunit toutes les informations qu’il possédait sur les Genius récoltées auparavant. Il avait le sentiment qu’il avait déjà rencontré cette capacité quelque part.

 _Oui._ _Quelqu’un avait posté un message d’alerte il y a quelques années à propos d’un homme qui parvenait à maintenir les autres sous son emprise._

Youngjae malheureusement n’y avait pas prêté grande attention et était rapidement passé à autre chose. A cette époque, cette information ne l’avait pas surpris, après tout, beaucoup de Genius avaient la capacité de maintenir les autres sous leur contrôle. Il se souvenait même avoir lu le nom qui avait été attribué à ces personnes-là. Une information s’inscrit en lettre d’or dans le cerveau de Youngjae.

Hypnose.

Ce type était un Genius de nature Hypnose. D’un seul coup d’œil, d’un ordre ou d’un mouvement, il pouvait les mettre à terre. De toute évidence, l’autre était doté du regard hypnotique, un regard qui vous envoûtait sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour le contrer. Or, la seule manière pour Youngjae d’entrer profondément dans l’esprit d’une personne était d’avoir un contact visuel direct.

_Une fois de plus, mon pouvoir était inutilisable. Evidemment…_

Il réfléchit une fois de plus évaluant chaque plan et cherchant les failles. Pourtant, Youngjae n’avait pas le choix. Il devait agir vite, à commencer par sauver Daehyun qui n’allait très certainement pas tenir très longtemps et ensuite, se sortir de cette situation désavantageuse.

Il se releva, tremblant et extirpa un couteau suisse de sa poche. C’était sa toute dernière carte à jouer. Il ne devait en aucun cas échouer. Il garda précautionneusement la tête baissée afin d’éviter de croiser son regard. Par chance, Youngjae avait mémorisé son emplacement, en effet, depuis le début, il avait pu remarquer qu’il s’était avancé de plusieurs mètres s’approchant ainsi de Daehyun et de lui-même. Néanmoins, bien qu’il sache où il se situait, Youngjae ne pourrait jamais anticiper ses mouvements. C’était quitte ou double. Soit il trépassait et s’ils s’en sortaient, soit….

Youngjae s’abstint d’y penser.

« Pose ce couteau. » résonna cette voix.

A la plus grande surprise de Youngjae qui s’était pourtant assuré de ne jamais croiser le regard de cet homme, son corps réagit et indépendamment de sa volonté, jeta le couteau plus loin.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui obéis ?_

« Maintenant vous allez répondre à mes questions. Pourquoi deux Genius se baladent-ils sur notre territoire ? »

Une force poussa Youngjae à répondre.

« Je voulais rencontrer le chef des B.A.P et le forcer à me faire entrer dans leurs rangs. »

La force se relâcha et Youngjae put souffler. Son regard rencontra à nouveau les prunelles de son interlocuteur au bob redevenues noires. Ce dernier se détourna avant de lancer :

« Fallait le dire plus tôt bande d’idiots. Suivez-moi. »

Les jambes de Youngjae se faisaient de plus en plus tremblantes, il se fit néanmoins un devoir de le suivre après avoir ramassé son couteau suisse qu’il cacha dans sa manche. A quelques pas de lui, Daehyun se releva difficilement, la tête légèrement engourdie et pleine d’interrogations. Le plus jeune, aussi essoufflé que lui, lui balança :

« Alors, déjà à terre monsieur le frimeur ? »

« Juste un coup de chance _kiddo_. »

Il se traîna à ses côtés, gardant la même allure que son compagnon de route tandis que Youngjae suivait de loin l’homme au bob. La couleur violette dans les yeux de ce type lui disait qu’il était un Hypnotiseur. Il n’y avait pas de place pour le doute. C’était une nature plutôt répandue parmi les Genius, pourtant, quelque chose n’allait pas. Comment pouvait-il à la fois commander avec son regard hypnotique et sa voix ? Selon ses recherches, c’était soit l’un soit l’autre et non les deux en même temps.

« Quelque chose cloche. » murmura Youngjae pour lui-même.

Daehyun qui l’avait entendu lui répondit : « Si c’est de ce type dont tu parles, je suis d’accord avec toi. Comment un _Pupeteer_ comme lui avait-t-il pu éviter de se faire attraper par les milices ? Ce n’est pas logique… »

« Un quoi ? » lui demanda Youngjae, la curiosité à vif.

« Un Marionnettiste si tu préfères. » Daehyun le regarda longuement avant de sourire satisfait d’en connaître plus que lui. « Eh bien, le petit intello n’a pas correctement appris ses leçons on dirait. »

« Ta gueule. » lui répliqua le dit intello.

Il était vrai que ce nouveau type d’Hypnotiseur était une découverte pour Youngjae. Cependant, celui-ci n’allait jamais lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Un petit silence s’installa tandis que Youngjae se retenait de lui poser des questions. Il était beaucoup trop fier.

Daehyun qui s’impatientait rompit le silence le premier et entama son explication.

« Pour faire court, un Marionnettiste est une sous-nature de la catégorie des Hypnotiseurs. »

« Je l’avais compris espèce d’idiot. Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est en quoi consiste son pouvoir. Comment ça fonctionne ? »

Toute trace d’hostilité avait peu à peu disparu dans la voix du brun. Il était réellement intéressé par ce nouveau morceau d’informations. Toute donnée à propos des Genius était bonne à prendre. Surtout s’il était amené à les côtoyer par la suite.

« Comme leur petit surnom l’indique, les Marionnettistes sont capables de tout te faire faire sans que tu ne puisses résister. Ils pourraient te pousser à tuer ta famille que tu le ferais sans ciller. »

« Oui ça c’est la particularité des Hypnotiseurs en général, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot merci. Les Marionnettistes doivent avoir une autre particularité non ? Comme toutes les catégories non-connues. »

« Non ce que tu ne comprends pas c’est que d’un simple coup d’œil, d’un simple mot ou même d’un simple geste ils te dominent. Normalement les Hypnotiseurs dits normaux ne peuvent qu’utiliser un seul de leur sens. Les Marionnettistes eux c’est tout leur être. Ils te manipulent comme un pantin. Comme s’ils tiraient les ficelles d’où leur nom. Pourtant ce n’est pas ça qui m’étonne, c’est plutôt le fait que ce soit une sous-nature extrêmement rare et particulièrement recherchée par les centres de recherche. Un type comme lui ne devrait même pas être ici et encore moins dans un groupe de résistants. Ça n’a pas de logique. Soit le gouvernement est au courant et dans ce cas, dans très peu de temps les milices chargées de nous retrouver vont nous tomber dessus. Soit le gouvernement ignore sa présence et dans ce cas, les milices sont dans la merde. » Rigola doucement Daehyun.

Youngjae se contenta de se mettre à réfléchir.

_Alors ce type était donc un Marionnettiste. Pas étonnant qu’ils nous aient maîtrisés d’un simple coup d’œil._

« D’ailleurs » reprit Daehyun. « Ça fait longtemps qu’on discute. »

« N’abuse pas non plus. »

« Vous allez la fermer oui ! » intervint bruyamment le Marionnettiste.

L’homme au bob n’avait pas utilisé son pouvoir –bien que Youngjae pouvait ressentir une légère force l’y contraindre –mais Daehyun et Youngjae se turent aussitôt. Leur meneur les arrêta devant une porte et s’assura que personne ne les avait suivis. Dans le doute, il utilisa son pouvoir sur Daehyun pour vérifier.

_C’était impressionnant de voir que Daehyun malgré toute la résistance qu’il semblait mettre en place ne pouvait que se résoudre à obéir. Ce type était fort et dangereux._

Youngjae préférait l’avoir en tant qu’allié qu’en tant qu’ennemi. Il les fit entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt et leur ordonna d’un ordre sec de ne pas bouger de leur place. Sa voix s’insinua dans les esprits, Youngjae et Daehyun devinèrent rapidement qu’une fois de plus ils avaient été piégés par cette capacité. Ils étaient tous les deux à sa merci.

Le type se dirigea d’un rythme soutenu vers le fond de l’entrepôt pour discuter avec une autre personne. Youngjae voulut demander à Daehyun de lui traduire ce que ces deux personnes se disaient mais l’ordre lui en empêchait. Cela frustrait Youngjae. Il était impossible pour lui bouger le moindre de ses muscles, la moindre de ses articulations. Le pouvoir de ce type était infaillible. Youngjae ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s’y soustraire.

Il se mit à bouillonner d’impatience. Il se doutait que ce type faisait partie des B.A.P, c’était même évident. Une question taraudait l’esprit du télépathe : pourquoi ne leur posait-il pas de question ? Pourquoi n’essayait-il pas de les tester ? C’était après tout une étape dite naturelle pour entrer dans un groupe de résistants. Composé de Genius qui plus est. En outre, après le drame des Cassiopeias, les résistants devaient être beaucoup plus méfiants au recrutement de nouvelles personnes.

« Il revient. » murmura Daehyun. « Accompagné. »

Youngjae le remercia presque mentalement pour l’information. Cette personne ne pouvait qu’avoir un rang plus élevé à ce type. Mais si c’était le cas, cela voulait-il dire que ce mec n’était pas le chef du groupe ? Comment un type aussi fort que lui et doté d’une capacité capable de maîtriser tout le monde n’était pas à la tête du groupe ? Cela n’avait pas de sens.

« Toi, le Télépathe brun, tu vas fermer tes yeux. » commanda le type.

Youngjae s’exécuta aussitôt. Comment lui résister ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Néanmoins il savait qu’il n’avait à priori rien à craindre, Daehyun pouvait toujours les sortir de là si un problème arrivait. Youngjae ne mesurait pas encore totalement sa force, à vrai dire, il ne l’avait jamais vu influencer qui que ce soit, mais il lui faisait confiance sur ce coup-là, Daehyun était puissant. Youngjae restait toujours méfiant à son propos.

« Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer. » intervint alors une voix féminine.

Une voix qui pourtant instaurait immédiatement le respect. Elle tirait vers le rauque, comme si quelque chose obstruait sa gorge. C’était très étrange aux oreilles de Youngjae.

_Attendez, une femme ? Une femme était à la tête des B.A.P. C’est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi personne n’en a parlé sur le net ? Je rêve ? Ou alors, le chef a eu un problème à la naissance ? Oui, ce devait être ça. Ce ne pouvait être autre chose._

«  Jepp m’a dit que vous vouliez entrer dans notre groupe. Je me doute que vous ne mentiez pas toutefois j’aimerais m’en assurer avant de poursuivre. A votre place, je n’essaierais pas de m’amadouer avec des conneries, je _sais_ lorsque quelqu’un me ment. » Insista-t-elle. Elle fit une légère pause avant de claquer des mains. « Ceci dit, qui commence ? »

Youngjae, hésitant, ne laissa pas le temps à Daehyun d’en placer une. Il sentait que s’il le laissait parler, cela se terminerait mal pour eux deux. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire l’idiot en jouant sur les mots et de ridiculiser les autres. Du moins, c’était ce que Youngjae avait analysé durant le peu de temps passé ensemble.

« Oui. J-je veux devenir un des vôtres. » Le ton de Youngjae s’affermit au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait. « Et sachez que je ne mentirais jamais sur une chose pareille. »

Youngjae pouvait sentir les regards brûlants sur sa personne. Il devait avoir l’air complètement stupide à parler dans le vide, les yeux fermés. Au moins, il espérait que la femme avait pu sentir la sincérité dans ma voix, autrement, il était cuit.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda soudainement le Marionnettiste.

Youngjae ne pouvait se tromper, cette voix était reconnaissable entre les autres voix. C’était tout simplement impossible de s’y habituer. Cela lui procurait de doux frissons, hérissant ses poils au passage. Il maudit cette maudite capacité. L’hypnose avait été la nature dont il se méfiait le plus, et sa rencontre avec ce dénommé Jepp lui avait donné raison. Il exécrait même ce pouvoir, il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais le dessus sur les Hypnotiseurs et encore moins sur les Marionnettistes.

Youngjae se concentra sur la question qu’on lui avait posée et repensa à sa famille, à son frère…

_Pardonne-moi Youngjae, pardonne à ton grand frère ce qu’il t’a fait vivre._

_Tu ne mérites pas cette vie._

« Me venger. Me venger de ces cafards qui pullulent sur la planète. Ils méritent tous de mourir de ma main pour avoir osé lever les armes sur nous les Genius mais aussi sur ma famille, sur mes amis, sur des innocents. Et rassurez-vous, je suis prêt à me battre, je n’ai pas peur de ces monstres. La justice leur tombera sur la tête lorsqu’ils seront à mes pieds. » Confia alors Youngjae sans aucune honte.

La colère qui n’avait cessé de le hanter mais qu’il avait vainement tenté de réfréner remontait à la surface. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette société, la persécution et ces mensonges incessants que les Genius subissaient au quotidien. De plus, dissimuler ce genre d’information au chef du groupe n’était pas une bonne idée. Si Youngjae souhaitait qu’elle puisse placer sa confiance en lui, il fallait à tout prix lui montrer qu’il était quelqu’un qui le méritait.

Un petit sifflement rompit le silence qui s’était installé suite à l’aveu de Youngjae.

« Alors comme ça le gamin veut s’improviser justicier. _Interesting._  »

« Le gamin t’emmerde et bien profondément enflure. » rétorqua l’intéressé.

Ce n’était certainement pas la répartie la plus réfléchie et la plus fine qu’il ait pu avoir mais Youngjae s’en fichait. Il en avait ras-le-bol que Daehyun s’immisce dans ses affaires, cela ne le concernait pas.

« D’accord. Et toi, pour quelle raison est-ce que tu souhaiterais nous rejoindre ? » demanda à nouveau la femme.

Youngjae frissonna. Cette voix s’était adressée à Daehyun beaucoup plus froidement qu’à lui.

 _C’était mauvaise signe,_ nota Youngjae.

« Moi ? » s’étonna faussement Daehyun. « Mais je ne veux pas vous rejoindre. Du moins, ce n’était pas mon intention première en arrivant ici, néanmoins… »

Il hésita mais reprit aussitôt.

« Si le gamin entre dans vos rangs, je le suivrais avec joie. Ai-je répondu à votre question _young lady_  ? »

« Que- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me suivre bon sang ? Je ne t’ai rien demandé ! »

Youngjae ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daehyun continuait de le poursuivre inlassablement. N’avait-il pas mieux à faire que venir mettre son grain de sel dans ses problèmes ?

« Je te l’ai déjà dit gamin. Tu m’intrigues, je ne vais pas te laisser filer aussi facilement. Et puis entrer en même temps que toi me permettrait de garder un œil sur toi et tes pouvoirs. Je veux comprendre gamin, quand ce sera fait, je peux te jurer que tu ne me verras plus jamais. »

Youngjae se taisait mais il n’en pensait pas moins. Ce type l’ennuyait royalement. Il n’avait pas des amis, un travail, une famille ou une petite-amie ? Quelque chose qui pouvait l’éloigner de Youngjae ?

« Fais comme bon te semble, tu me saoules. » ne fit que répondre Youngjae. Sa patience avait des limites et Daehyun semblait décider à les franchir.

Tout à ses réflexions, Youngjae ne se rendit pas compte que le duo des B.A.P les avait laissés régler leur différend tandis qu’ils allaient débattre sur leurs cas. Youngjae se sentait tout de même anxieux. Et si sa prise de bec avec Daehyun avait réduit ses espoirs à néant ? Allait-il devoir trouver un autre groupe de résistants potentiellement intéressant et actif ?

_C’était de la faute de cet abruti. A cause de lui, j’allais peut-être tout devoir recommencer._

« Pas besoin de t’inquiéter petit, c’est pratiquement dans la poche. » déclara Daehyun. « Du moins pour toi. Pour moi c’est une autre histoire. »

Il voulut lui répondre un « tant mieux. » mais préféra calmer le jeu. Cela n’allait rien avancer s’il était sur les nerfs. Aussi agaçant que puisse être Daehyun, Youngjae se devait de garder son calme. Il fallait montrer une bonne image de lui au chef des B.A.P.

« Comment tu le sais ?...Non ne me réponds pas c’était une question stupide, t’es un Télépathe toi aussi. » lui répondit le brun en guise de réponse.

Revigoré par son intervention calme, Daehyun le provoqua :

« Bravo, on dirait que ça commence à rentrer. _Fantastic !_  »

« Oh la ferme. » rétorqua Youngjae. Sa réplique avait toutefois été dite sans animosité. Il réalisa alors une petite chose qui pouvait faire avancer la discussion. « Et puis tu ne peux pas l’influencer pour qu’elle t’accepte ? »

Daehyun réagit aussitôt.

« T’es stupide ou quoi ? Elle va forcément le remarquer. Déjà qu’elle ne me fait pas confiance, je ne vais pas lui donner une raison de plus pour se méfier de moi. Ah, et moi qui te croyais plus intelligent que ça, tu me déçois _kiddo_. »

Youngjae ne mordit pas à sa petite provocation et tenta de faire fonctionner son pouvoir. Il savait que c’était vain. Sans contact visuel direct, il ne pourrait jamais récolter des informations.

« Hum _interesting_. » murmura soudainement Daehyun.

Youngjae comprit qu’il avait capté quelque chose d’intéressant. Il lui demanda ce qu’il se passait.

« Disons que je viens de récolter de nouvelles informations très intéressantes. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Ça t’écorcherait la bouche d’ajouter un s’il vous plaît ô _great master_ Jung Daehyun ? »

« Oui, plutôt crever et me faire arracher les yeux que de t’appeler maître. Tu m’as pris pour qui ? Pour ta groupie officielle ? »

« Exactement ! Tu as tout compris très cher…très cher comment d’ailleurs ? » S’interrogea-t-il.

« Crève. » lui souffla Youngjae. Décidément, il profitait de la moindre occasion pour lui soutirer son nom. En quoi cela pouvait l’intéresser de connaître son prénom ?

Des bruits de pas les interrompirent. Les dés étaient jetés. La décision avait été prise. Si Youngjae pouvait se fier à Daehyun, cela n’avait été qu’une formalité pour lui, il pouvait donc souffler. En revanche, le cas de Daehyun semblait un peu plus compliqué.

« Bon, les gars, je pense que vous vous doutez de ma réponse. »

«  _Yes._  »

« Non. »

« Bref, vous êtes tous les deux mis à l’épreuve jusqu’à ce que je vous fasse totalement confiance. Pendant cette période, Jepp vous surveillera. Un pas de travers et vous êtes out. Compris ? » Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle ajouta.

« Les temps sont durs et les personnes de confiance se font de plus en plus rares. J’espère que vous comprendrez. »

« Parfaitement. » lui répondit Youngjae.

« Bien, Jepp va donc vous escorter hors de la zone, je vous contacterais si j’ai besoin de vous. Une dernière petite chose, je n’ai pas eu le souvenir de vous avoir demandé vos noms. »

« Pouvons-nous réellement vous faire confiance et vous confier cette information alors que ce n’est pas réciproque ? Après tout, ce type ne s’appelle pas réellement Jepp je me trompe _lady_  ? » Intervint pour la seconde fois Daehyun.

Il marquait un point. Un silence s’étira avant que la voix féminine ne lui réponde.

« Natasha. Appelez-moi Natasha. Et tu peux vérifier, je ne te mens pas blondinet. »

« Daehyun. Mais tu peux continuer à m’appeler blondinet. »

Il était incorrigible. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour faire son intéressant. Il avait de la chance que Youngjae soit dans l’incapacité de se mouvoir autrement il lui aurait asséné un pain dans la figure.

« Et toi, monsieur le Télépathe ? »

C’est avec réticence que l’intéressé leur répondit : « Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se dit à dans deux mois, soit en mars ~ J'espère que vous tiendrez bon d'ici-là.
> 
> Un petit commentaire please ? :)
> 
> Draconixia


	4. Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

**Chapitre III, partie I**

_Mars 2012, quelque part en Angleterre._

Un regard échangé, un bref signe de la main, une inspiration, une piqûre et ce fut le noir complet pour plusieurs heures.

Une pétarade d'un moteur éveilla en sursaut un jeune adolescent en pleine phase de puberté. Un peu désorienté, celui-ci s'inquiéta dans un premier temps de son incapacité à se mouvoir correctement mais les souvenirs lui revinrent très vite. On lui avait administré de force – et par surprise – une sorte de sédatif. Son corps était engourdi, il avait la bouche pâteuse mais il commençait progressivement à récupérer.

_Tant mieux,_ pensa Zelo, _le jour fatidique était enfin arrivé._

Il essaya de ressentir la présence de ses compagnons autour de lui mais le canon posé sur sa tête lui fit changer d'avis, ils étaient surveillés. Un pas de travers et Zelo ne serait plus de ce monde. Il inspira calmement et se tint tranquille, pour un temps.

Leur seule chance d'évasion se présenterait dans les quelques heures qui suivraient. S'il se fiait à son instinct, leur véhicule n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter. Zelo ne put s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation, l'instant décisif s'annonçait. Il était loin de redouter un quelconque problème, leur plan était tout simplement sans faille, il pouvait remercier son garde-fou attitré.

Un petit détail pouvait encore faire la différence, c'était la mise en marche de l'évasion. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parvienne à retirer le bandeau qui le maintenait aveugle durant la diversion et se débarrasser des gardes. Tout reposait sur lui, sur _eux_. Zelo aurait bien accompli sa tâche s'il n'y avait pas eu ce _déchet_ de soldat pour le tenir en joue. Cependant, l'adolescent conservait son sang-froid, il lui restait une autre chance. Echouer n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Après tout ce temps passé enfermé entre quatre murs gris et froids, le blond n'aspirait depuis qu'à une chose : revoir la lumière du jour, pouvoir enfin sentir le vent frais lui chatouiller le visage et faire voltiger ses cheveux qui avaient considérablement gagné en longueur depuis son incarcération. Zelo n'avait d'autre choix que de les garder tels qu'ils étaient, si par mégarde il changeait de coupe de cheveux, cela aurait alerté son hôte qui se serait posé trop de questions embarrassantes pour lui. De plus – et c'était la principale raison – on lui avait non seulement refusé toute possession d'objet tranchant mais également la présence de toute personne chargée de lui couper les cheveux en raison du danger qu'il représentait paraît-il.

Zelo pouffa, amusé par deux ou trois souvenirs.

_Leur mesure n'était pas si stupide au final. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort de se méfier de moi,_ se dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Les scientifiques en savaient un rayon sur les capacités dangereuses de Zelo, surtout quand ce dernier les utilisait contre eux. Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à assassiner tous ses camarades de colonie. Il n'avait pas tremblé une fois quand il leur avait tordu le cou ou après leur avoir tranché la gorge. Pourquoi aurait-il des scrupules à éliminer tous ceux qui voulaient ouvertement du mal à lui ou à son hôte ?

L'adolescent de dix-sept ans avait appris, au fil des années, à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ce n'était pas encore parfait néanmoins. Son compagnon de chambre – de cellule corrigea aussitôt Zelo – en avait subi les frais quotidiennement. Le brunet eut une petite pensée pour lui. Si ce satané bandeau ne lui bloquait pas la vue, il lui aurait jeté un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

Il le détestait.

Il grimaçait rien qu'à l'idée d'être à ses côtés. L'adolescent sentait sa présence, il était là, dans son véhicule qui les amenait lentement mais sûrement vers un autre enfer : les Etats-Unis. Il pouvait sentir et presque entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Zelo se retenait avec beaucoup de difficulté de mettre un terme à sa douce et paisible petite vie, sa présence le rendait dingue.

Le brunet avait dû supporter _l'autre_ bon gré mal gré durant de très longues années. Ceci dit, Zelo notait tout de même un fait amusant, s'il n'avait pas autant haï son compagnon de chambre, il n'aurait jamais tenté de lui prendre sa vie ce jour-là et par conséquent n'aurait jamais rencontré celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette entreprise. Autrement dit, cette tentative d'évasion n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

_Comme quoi, mon impulsivité a eu du bon,_ songea Zelo, fier de lui.

L'arrêt brutal du véhicule qui les transportait le sortit de ses pensées. Zelo grogna pour la forme mais se calma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention des autres soldats sur lui, il le ferait seulement quand son acolyte temporaire lui signalerait que tout était fin prêt. Des voix lui parvinrent, la machine allait enfin pouvoir être lancée.

La porte arrière avait dû être ouverte car Zelo put percevoir le bruit d'un pas lourd s'arrêter à ses côtés. L'homme le força à se lever et le tira, avec une certaine rudesse, hors du véhicule, ce qui ne l'aida pas à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières. S'il se lâchait maintenant, leur plan tombait à l'eau. Zelo s'efforça donc à se calmer. On le traîna sur le côté laissant ainsi de la place pour sortir les autres _infectés_ – comme on les avait très amicalement surnommés.

Zelo attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une autre paire de bras ne s'emparent de ses épaules pour le guider. Les soldats les amenèrent très vite dans une salle et les y laissèrent. Ils eurent droit à un « un geste suspect et quick. »

Le blond eut une montée inexplicable de stress, lui qui se sentait si confiant au début sentait l'angoisse lui caresser les entrailles. Tout pouvait se retourner contre eux s'il ratait sa diversion, l'erreur n'était pas envisageable. Aucune seconde chance.

Les scientifiques sauraient comment fonctionner son pouvoir, lui qui avait réussi à le leur cacher en maintenant son hôte dans l'ignorance, un faux pas et c'était terminé. Des années d'entraînement à jeter à la poubelle. Une fine chaleur vint se répandre autour de Zelo réchauffant ses mains et surtout, semblant défaire partiellement ses liens.

Une seule personne était capable de cela, Jongup, son compagnon de chambre. Le moment était donc venu.

« Cobaye n°479, je vous prierais d'arrêter tout utilisation de vos pouvoirs au risque d'en subir de lourdes conséquences. » intervint une voix féminine.

Toute la chaleur qu'avait ressentie Zelo s'évanouit. Peu importait, le message était passé et Jongup venait justement de lui donner une idée de sa diversion. Le brunet s'autorisa un sourire complaisant.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu veux me tuer sale albinos de mes couilles, essaie autre chose, tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi. » lança-t-il d'un ton dur et légèrement fou.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _Junhong_. » insista Jongup.

« Cobaye n°479, taisez-vous immédiatement. » ordonna la femme, semblant sentir le danger.

_Bien, cette enflure semble avoir pigé que le mouvement venait d'être lancé. A présent, il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire dégénérer la situation le plus vite possible pour permettre aux autres d'agir._

« Attends, tu m'as appelé comment là sale enfoiré ? _Junhong_? » Zelo ignora les ordres de la voix féminine et se tourna vers la source de la voix apaisante mais légèrement provocatrice de Jongup. Encore quelques secondes et il se libérerait de ses liens ainsi que de son bandeau.

« Cobaye n°163, calmez-vous. Ce n'était qu'une simple provocation de sa part. » Essaya de tempérer la voix féminine.

« C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles non ? » intervint le plus âgé, toujours aussi calmement.

« Tu me cherches hein ! Cela fait des années que tu me cherches pour un oui ou pour un non. La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Attends tu vas voir. » Il se débattit et grâce à l'aide de Jongup – plutôt crever que de le remercier – il se libéra des cordes qui le maintenaient. Zelo se débarrassa aussitôt de son bandeau et se jeta sur Jongup. Il lui asséna un bon coup de poing dans le visage avec une sorte de plaisir jouissif.

_Enfin, après tout ce temps, je peux enfin le frapper sans qu'il ne cherche à me contrer._

Jongup qui s'était reculé sous la force du coup, se retourna violemment vers Zelo. Il avait également ôté ses liens pour pouvoir repousser, en apparence, les attaques du plus jeune.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient de m'envoyer un coup de jus ? T'as peur c'est ça ? Petit Jongup est si effrayé du grand Zelo qu'il n'ose pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur moi ? Haha laissez-moi rire quoi ! Tu es minable. » lui balança Zelo tout en essayant de s'approcher pour lui en remettre un autre.

« Cobaye n°163, arrêtez immédiatement toute forme de violence à l'encontre du cobaye n°479. » commença à paniquer la voix féminine.

« Vous, allez-vous faire foutre, je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui. »

Zelo constata qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la pièce. _Mais où étaient passés les autres ?_

« Soldats ! Soldats ! Allez tout de suite arrêter ces de- » le micro fut aussitôt coupé. Le plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu, à peu de choses près.

Il se concentra tout de même vers Jongup qui lui fit signe bref de la tête. Zelo allait pouvoir passer à la phase B du plan. Génial, il mourrait d'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs depuis quelques temps.

**OoO**

« Tomás. Oh Tomás réveille-toi. »

Le dénommé Tomás ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, prêt à sauter sur la personne qui n'avait cessé de le secouer. Il tenta de se redresser mais s'aperçut qu'une chaîne solide liait ses deux mains. Sa vision se stabilisa graduellement et il put regarder l'homme asiatique en face de lui. Les cheveux bruns de l'asiatique étaient ébouriffés et gras. Ses traits étaient fins, sa mâchoire carrée et ses joues creusés.

_Sans doute souffrait-il de malnutrition_ , se dit l'adolescent désorienté.

Tomás ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était ce type et comment il avait fini par se trouver dans cet…entrepôt ? L'asiatique passa derrière lui et retira ses chaines, ce que remercia l'irlandais du bout des lèvres. Celui-ci osa demander, braquant ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux sombres de son vis-à-vis :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'asiatique lui répondit dans un anglais parfait après s'être assuré que les effets du sédatif s'étaient dissipés :

« Appelle-moi Micky. Maintenant, si tu n'as plus de questions, dépêchons, le signal a été lancé. »

« Attends, mais de quoi tu parles ? De quel signal tu veux parler ? Hey, attends-moi ! »

Micky, sans s'inquiéter outre mesure, ouvrit violemment la porte. Il marqua une pause et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Tomás le rejoignit et fit de même. Comprenant que Micky tenait à se faire discret, il lui chuchota.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous cachons ? »

L'asiatique soupira bruyamment avant de jurer dans une langue que ne comprenait pas Tomás. Il ferma la porte doucement, se calma puis reprit en se retournant :

« Pour faire court, depuis quelques années, nous sommes de véritables rats de laboratoire à cause des capacités hors du commun qu'on possède, tu en fais partie. D'autres cobayes et moi avons mis en place un plan pour nous échapper mais il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul petit nouveau qui vient à peine de devenir un Genius. Tu as de la chance de faire partie de la même famille que Ganaël ou sinon… »

Tomás le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de tarée ? Il veut réellement que je gobe un truc pareil ?_

« Mais… comment tu peux connaître Ganaël ? Ce n'est.. ce n'est pas possible, il est mort il y a quelques années ! »

« Oh merveilleux… » Micky soupira bruyamment avant de se frapper le front. « Il ne sait rien de rien. »

Il fit une courte pause avant de s'arrêter de bouger. Il fixa les yeux bleu-vert de l'irlandais. Ce qui suivit impressionna et effraya le jeune Tomás. Les yeux de Micky s'éclairèrent d'une lueur verte. Son visage pâlit mais il conserva son regard fixe dans celui de Tomás. Celui-ci murmura alors :

« Cela explique ta cicatrice. »

Tomás, paniquant, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de Micky, craintivement.

« Micky, de quoi tu parles ? De quelle cicatrice tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Micky ? Micky ! »

Tomás avait fini par hurler ces derniers mots. Tout d'un coup, trois ou quatre soldats ouvrirent brusquement la porte derrière Micky. Tomás, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment, tira la manche du pull que portait le plus vieux, toujours en transe, le décala derrière lui. Il ne connaissait pas Micky et de ce fait, ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, cependant, ces soldats qui les menaçaient ouvertement ne lui inspiraient rien de bon non plus. A choisir, il préférait de loin partir avec l'asiatique qui semblait connaître son cousin – décédé – que ces types qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui.

_Leurs armes ?_

Un vent de panique souffla dans l'esprit de Tomás, il loucha sur les dites armes qui le firent frissonner d'effroi. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient mourir. Dans l'ignorance la plus totale. L'irlandais sursauta en sentant Micky poser une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

« Tu peux le faire Tomás. »

_Quoi ? Faire quoi ?_

« Plus un geste ou nous tirons ! » ordonna d'une voix claire l'un des soldats.

« Tu peux le faire Tomás. » répéta Micky.

« Les mains en l'air ! »

« Mais ! »

« Les mains en l'air ou nous faisons feu. »

« Tomás. »

« Je… »

« Plonge-les sous ton emprise. »

« Un. »

« Mais attendez ! »

« Tu sais le faire Tomás. »

« Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends rien. »

« Deux. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Et un déclic s'enclencha dans l'esprit confus de Tomás. Il savait comment se débarrasser de ces emmerdeurs. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter. Etait-ce bon signe ?

« TR- ! »

« ATTENDEZ ! » intervint Tomás, tremblant à l'idée de mourir, les yeux fermés. « J-je v-vais le-lever les mains en l'air. »

Son esprit embrouillé, Tomás obéit à l'ordre mais subitement son corps agit de sa propre volonté et d'un subtil claquement de doigts, les soldats tombèrent sous son contrôle.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

En moins de quelques secondes, l'irlandais avait réussi à maintenir sous sa coupe les trois soldats qui les avaient interrompus, et ce, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. L'asiatique sortit de sa transe. Il retira sa main des cheveux du jeune irlandais et s'avança vers les soldats, hypnotisés. Micky s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage du premier soldat et l'assomma sans plus de cérémonie ; puis, il en fit de même pour les deux autres.

« Pas mal pour un débutant. » Malgré le compliment, la voix froide de l'asiatique décontenança Tomás. Elle contrastait avec la voix douce et paisible qu'avait utilisée Micky plus tôt.

_Mais que s'était-il passé ?_

Pendant ce temps-là, ce dernier traîna les soldats un par un vers le fond de la pièce vide. Il prit soin de prendre une de leurs armes avant d'en passer une deuxième au châtain.

« Bien, maintenant, nous devons rejoindre le cerveau de l'opération. Avec le remue-ménage qu'on a fait, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que d'autres soldats accourent les aider. »

Micky se glissa sans un mot de plus derrière Tomás, ouvrit délicatement la porte et après un petit coup d'œil pour évaluer le danger, sortit à pas de loup de la pièce. Le plus jeune passa la lanière de l'arme autour de son bras droit en se disant vaguement qu'il ne savait même pas s'en servir puis haussa les épaules, il pourrait toujours réessayer de manipuler les autres.

Micky prit automatiquement les couloirs de gauche et se mit à avancer ; il semblait savoir où ils allaient, c'était plutôt bon signe. Il dépassa le croisement, n'y jetant même pas un coup d'œil pour se diriger aussitôt vers la porte de droite. Il l'ouvrit sans même vérifier que c'était sans danger. Tomás qui le suivait à la trace de peur de se perdre dans les dédales des couloirs s'avança lui aussi pour comprendre pourquoi Micky avait ouvert précisément cette porte. Quand le châtain le rejoignit, il comprit. Devant lui se tenaient certes un autre asiatique, de forte carrure, ensanglanté et aux yeux vairons mais surtout son cousin Ganaël, qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir enterré il y a quelques années.

_C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard impardonnable, néanmoins, oui je suis de retour avec la première partie du chapitre 3 pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis rendue compte que mes chapitres étaient beaucoup trop longs. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de les couper chacun (dans la mesure du possible) en plusieurs parties pour non seulement m'empêcher d'accumuler du retard mais également pour rendre la lecture plus digeste. Ce chapitre 3 a été découpé en quatre parties de 3000 mots environ chacune.
> 
> En espérant que cela vous plaira. A la prochaine update. ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, sur ce qui vous a plu, pas plu etc. Cela serait vraiment d'une très grande aide.
> 
> Draconixia


End file.
